kingdom hearts x Ouran Host club
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: This is my first crossover as the characters from the hit game kingdom hearts and the characters can be the characters from the anime host club. So here the characters going to be staring in this fiction that hopefully for you all to enjoy. Also I'm not making it into a role play I'm making a story basic on an anime I love to watch and a video game that became an influence so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts x ouran host club

This is my first crossover as the characters from the hit game kingdom hearts and the characters can be the characters from the anime host club. So here the characters going to be staring in this fiction that hopefully for you all to enjoy. Also I'm not making it into a role play I'm making a story basic on an anime I love to watch and a video game that became an influence to me become who I am.

Also some of the writing are _italic and bold captions._

 **Host club**

Sora as **Tamaki**

Kairi as **Haruri**

Roxas and Ventus as the twins ( **Hikaru and Kaoru** )

Cloud as **Mori**

Terra as **kyoya**

Hayner as **Honey senpai**

Supporting characters

Yuffie as **renge**

Larxene as **ayaokoji**

The rest of the characters will appear as the story goes on. So shall we begin...?

Chapter 1 – You Are A Host

Prologue 

_It was all started when I looked inside the library and seen a lot of students gossiping about you know who or you know what. And to think that this place has four library rooms, you think one of them would have a quiet place to read. As much I walk down the halls I see the doves flew by and made me think of you._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– how things are in heaven mom I can't believe it's been ten years' snice you died._

 _Walking down the hall way to reach a certain room_

 _I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time and not get their education._

 _She looks up and read the label that said a music room_

 _An abandon music room…I guess this would be the only place to get any study done._

 _She slowly opening the door to see that there were six young males dressed in school uniforms and suddenly it hit her as she realizes that she actually found the host club._

 _*Starting today you are a host! *_

 _(a male voice) Only those with excellent social standing and those from rich families are lucky enough to send their children in this private school with the handsomest boys that spend too much on their hands to entertain girls who also waste too much on their hands. Just think of the academy an elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– this is a host club? *suddenly became terrified and try to leave but the door was lock*_

 _ **Roxas and Ventus**_ _– oh it's that boy._

 _ **Cloud**_ _– I believe that he in the same class as you two am I correct so do you know him?_

 _ **Roxas and Ventus**_ _– yes but he is literally shy so we don't know that much about him._

 _^ a light bulb appears as it glowed a red color as there were five more light bulbs to be lit^_

 **Throughout the scene you see a vase that will you know I'll let you guess what will happen to it.**

 _ **Cloud**_ _– humph that wasn't very polite. Anyway welcome to the host club mr honor student_

 _ **Sora**_ _– WHAT?! *he grasps her by the hands as she looks terrified* you must be Kairi Fujioka, you must be exceptional honor student that we heard so much about you._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– *in her thought oh god why is he holding my hand and why is he so close to me?* Also question…HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?_

 _ **Cloud**_ _– Because your infamous that's why we know your name. besides it's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- *she felt a nerve kicked in as she was called a "commoner"_

 _ **Cloud**_ _– also you must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to attend to such a school like ours._

 _ **Kairi**_ _* another nerve kicked as she been called a "audacious" and combined together and you get "audacious commoner" …. well uhh thank you I guess._

 _ **Sora**_ _– You quite welcome *as he puts his arm around her* you are a hero to other poor people that they don't see that you need to work hard to get into a school like this._

 _ **Kairi**_ _realize that once he said "poor" she decides to move away from him quickly as he follows her and talks to her more._

 _ **Sora**_ _– it must be hard for you to be constantly to be looked down upon by others to make it this far in the school._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– I think you taking this poor thing a little too far *constantly moving more away from Sora which she thinks he the leader of this club*_

 _ **Sora**_ _– spurn neglected. *they both stop in their tracks* it don't matter now long live the poor *he fixes his hair* we welcome you poor man to our world and beauty._

 _ **Kairi-**_ _^she walks towards the door^ *okay this is too much for me I need to. * ^she sudden got stop by a boy with a spiky hair and had a boy band on his wrist as he hugs her*_

 _ **Hayner**_ _– hey come back here Kairi chan. *grasping her arm roughly back to the room* you must be a super hero or something that's so cool unlike me I'm more awesome._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– I'm not cool or a hero I'm just normal honor student…*then realize what he called her* WHO ARE YOU CALLING KAIRI CHAN?!_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- I wouldn't have imagined that a famous schoolar would be openly gay_

 _ **Kairi**_ _thought on what he just said but she thought it was a misunderstood._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– openly what?_

 _ **Sora**_ _– so tell me what kind of guys you are into? Are you into strong silent types? *shows an image of terra* the boiler Lolita *Hayner* how about the mischievous types. *Roxas and Ventus* or oh the cool and hardcore type *Cloud*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _became frighten on what was happening as she was backing up toward the vase (see the vase is coming up right now)_

 _ **Kairi**_ _– uhh I uhh it's not that at all I was just looking for someplace to study…_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- or maybe you into *he touches her cheek down to her neck* a guy like me? So what do you say?_

 _*she didn't show no fluster at all snice trying her hardest to hide her emotions but she jumps so much back that she bumped into the vase (the one I told you about guys!) and realize that she knocked it over before she could catch it and broke into pieces. *_

 _ **Roxas and Ventus**_ _– aww we were going to sell that vase at the school auction._

 _ **Roxas**_ _– thanks a lot commoner the munney on that vase was supposed to start 8 million yen._

 _ **Kairi**_ _*totally Freaked out* WHAT 8 MILLION YEN!?...oh how many yens is that *she start counting as she still freaking out then sighs as she looks at the twins. * uhh…I'm going to have to pay you back_

 _ **Roxas and Ventus**_ _– with what mummy? You can't even afford a school uniform dressing like that. Besides what's with that grubby outfit that you have on anyway?_

 _*_ _ **cloud**_ _pick up the piece of the vase* Cloud – well what shall we do Sora?_

 _ **Sora**_ _– there's a famous saying that you may have heard MS fukjioka. When in the land of the magic you should do as a keyblader have to do. And snice you don't have no money you can pay it all back with your body and by what I mean starting today you are our host club dog._

 _*an image appears behind Kairi and it took a toll on her*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _-…. I don't think I can do this mom._

 _To be continue…._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again thanks for the support I'm glad my best friend suggest that I should make this fiction into a reality also if anyone Is confused on mori and kyoya sorry I switch terra to be kyoya and mori for cloud so my mistake. Just give yall a heads up hopefully I can make more in the future so let's continue shall we?

Chapter 2

 _ **Kairi**_ _– I can't believe im capture by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club…*suddenly faints in front of them*_

 _^ the host club is now open for business^_

 _*a female girl with short hair was wearing a very light yellow dress with black highlights on her dress was sitting next to Sora called herself xion. *_

 _ **Xion**_ _– so umm Sora what's your favorite song? *she blushing*_

 _ **Sora**_ _– the one that reminds me of you of course._

 _*another female with short brown hair wearing shiny earrings called herself Olette*_

 _ **Olette**_ _– I baked you cake today. Would you like to have a taste? And I hope it's not going to be sweet for you._

 _ **Sora**_ _–if only you feed me to it darling. *he holds Olette face by his fingers as their faces was inches close*_

 _ **Olette**_ _– oh you're so dreamy Sora chan. *blushing*_

 _*another female who was sitting next to Sora with long braid call herself Aerith*_

 _ **Aerith**_ _– may I have a word with you Sora Chan, I heard that the host club is keeping a kitten without a pedigree._

 _ **Sora**_ _\- oh I don't know if I'd call him that… oh speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet._

 _*Kairi comes up with a bag in her hands as she heard that Sora called her a "piglet" *_

 _ **Sora**_ _– did you get everything on our list while you were out?_

 _*he looks at the container of a small coffee and it said yin Sid escape coffee*_

 _ **Sora**_ _– what is this?_

 _ **Kairi**_ _– what it looks like its coffee._

 _ **Sora**_ _\- I never seen this brand before is this the kind that's already grounded?_

 _ **Kairi**_ _–what do you mean its instant coffee you never had a coffee that's different from the brand that you usually drink?_

 _ **Sora**_ _– * lost in a train thought as he realizes what kind of coffee that's she brought*whoa wait I've heard this before it's commoner's coffee, you just add hot water._

 _*as he reading the coffee more females came to where they were and listen to what he was saying*_

 _ **Sora**_ _– I didn't know there was such thing… so it's true then that poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans._

 _*then the guys came over and stand behind him*_

 _ **Cloud**_ _\- commoners are pretty smart for a 100 grams for 300 yen that's a lot less then we normally pay._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– I'll go back and get something else excuse me from buying you guys expensive coffee._

 _ **Sora**_ _– no ill keep it I'm interested and im going to try it. I will drink this coffee._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- *in a train thought*alright how do he get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee, it kind of makes me sick I hate these damn rich people._

 _ **Aerith**_ _– now Sora you're taking the joke your palate won't be able to stomach that crap you don't have the iron stomach to drink something that a commoner had brought. And just because he brought it doesn't mean you actually want to drink it. Oh im sorry I was talking to myself._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- uhh…._

 _ **Sora-**_ _oh Kairi._

 _ **Kairi**_ _-*became irritated* im coming._

 _*she takes a tea spoon of the coffee and put it into the cup and add hot water and it turns into the coffee*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- here *she hands the tray to Sora*_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- let the tasting begin._

 _*the girls looked at each other as they hold the cup of coffee*_

 _One girl- im afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me._

 _*Sora got close to the girl and holds her*_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- what happen if I let you drink it from my mouth?_

 _*the rest of the girls looked at them and blushing and had hearts in their eyes*_

 _ **Girl-**_ _then I would be drinking it if it came from you Sora chan._

 _*all of the girl's squeal*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _-*she thinks* this is ridiculous_

 _*on the next table you see the twins Roxas and Ventus having a chat with two females and they were listening to their story*_

 _ **Ventus**_ _\- *short laugh* so he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of his bed._

 _ **Roxas**_ _\- Ventus don't tell them that story... *he start to feel sad* I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?_

 _ **Ventus**_ _\- I'm sorry Roxas._

 _*the girls look at them as Ventus got close to him*_

 _ **Ventus**_ _\- I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happens I had to tell them. *puts his forehead on his* im sorry_

 _*_ _ **Roxas**_ _looks at him softly* I forgive you_

 _*the girls squeal at what was happening between the twins as Kairi walks past them with a tray of coffee and sweets*_

 _*_ _ **Kairi**_ _looks with disgust and irritating* why they are so excited about I just don't get it._

 _*on to the next table you see that terra was carrying Hayner as he just woke up from a nap*_

 _ **Hayner**_ _\- sorry for running late I was taking a nap_

 _*another group of girls* oh hey Hayner and terra we've been waiting here for you guys to come._

 _ **Hayner**_ _\- im sorry I was waiting on terra from his blade meeting that he had to attend to and I kind of fell asleep and im still not completely awake yet. *he said as he rubs his eyes*_

 _*the girls gasp and squeal while hugging Hayner* SO CUTE!_

 _*Kairi was looking at Hayner and terra and thought*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _– is that kid really a throughout student?_

 _*cloud appears next to Kairi and had hands in his pocket*_

 _ **Cloud**_ _– Hayner senpai may seem young and childish but he a prodigy and then terra is his strong and silent disposition._

 _ **Kairi**_ _– uhh…_

 _ **Hayner**_ _– Kairi Chan! *grabs her arm and spins them around* hey Kairi Chan do you want to have some cake with me?_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- *feels dizzy* thanks but umm I don't really like cake…_

 _ **Hayner**_ _– then how would you feel about holding my dog pence?_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- im not really into dogs…. *feels uncertain*_

 _ **Hayner**_ _\- are you saying that you not into pence?_

 _*she looks at the stuff dog and realize how cute it was and that it was blushing as she looked at him*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- I guess he is kind of cute huh…*she shows a smile*_

 _*Hayner blushed to her respond about his stuff animal and another light bulb was lit and it was a green color as there were four more blubs to be lit*_

 _*he gave her the stuff animal* take good care of him okay? *he jumped into the girl's lap and starting to act cute*_

 _ **Cloud**_ _\- I hope you realize that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests just you know Sora is our number one around here. Also he the king that request rate on the scale of 70%._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- what this word coming to?_

 _ **Cloud**_ _\- also in order to pay off your eight-million-yen debt with us you will act as your own host clubs dog until you graduate...oh im sorry I meant our errand boy. Also you can try to run away if you want to Kairi but just so you know that my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. Also do you have a passport?_

 _ **Kairi**_ _in a confusing state* uhh…_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- you going to have to work very hard to pay off that debt my little nerd. *appears behind her and blows in her ear*_

 _Kairi got startled as she was breathing heavy and holds her neck*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- please don't do that again._

 _ **Sora**_ _\- you going to need to get a makeover or no girls going to look twice at you._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- yeah well im not trying to get girls to look at me._

 _ **Sora**_ _-*his mouth open wide* are you kidding me? it's the most important thing you have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me. *holds a rose as he looks like a massive playboy*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- I don't think it's all that important. I mean why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. I mean all it really matters are what on the inside right. I mean I don't understand why you even have a host club like this anyway?_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- it's a cruel reality isn't it…it's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi beautiful inside and out._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- say what?_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- I understand how you feel snice not everyone is blessed as much as I am but you console yourself otherwise how would you go on living and to think about this Kairi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world and those who don't understanding or born beautiful should prepare someone like you._

 _*as he talks she was in her mind about how to describe him*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- some word will describe people like this one…what is it called. *she was in train of thought as she holds pence*…. darn what is that word._

 _*Roxas and Ventus walks pass but stop as they hear Sora talking to Kairi about something*_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- as an example when you sitting down your glass you extend your pinky finger as a cushion and that way when you set it down you won't be making one gentleman do and much as it sounds it's not issue._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- is it called a pain in a neck? No there's more then that it fits in perfectly…_

 _*Sora comes up to her* you must remember how effective a glance to the side as you talk to the female._

 _*Kairi thought of the word she been looking for*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- huh I got it_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- oh did I strapped a nerve?_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- nauseous._

 _*Sora became upset and sit in the corner as she looks at him*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _–im sorry Sora senpai_

 _*the twins laugh at him as they put their hands on her head* hahahahahaha_

 _ **Ventus**_ _– you're a hero all right_

 _ **Roxas**_ _– un-huh_

 _*_ _ **Kairi**_ _thought* but he is a pain in the neck. *she puts her hand on her head* im sorry senpai but your lesson did strike a small chord with me._

 _*Sora stood back up like his pride was boosted back up*_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- really It did let me teach you more my friend *he let his hand out*_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- how did he get over it that quick?_

 _ **Roxas**_ _– boss_

 _ **Sora**_ _– call me king_

 _ **Roxas**_ _– you can teach him all the basics of hosting_

 _ **Ventus**_ _\- but he's not going to get it far with the ladies if he not a host club material if he dressed like this *walking in front of her as he takes the glasses off of her* maybe if we took off his glasses it will help._

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- hey I need those I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school._

 _*Sora comes running up to push the twins to the side and then snap his finger* Roxas Ventus_

 _ **Both**_ _\- right_

 _*they both grab her arms and run off to the next room*_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- cloud my hairstylist_

 _*he does as he was told as he dialing them*_

 _Terra go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses_

 _*he runs off as Hayner jumps up and down and looks at Sora*_

 _ **Hayner**_ _\- what about me Sora Chan?_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- and you Hayner senpai._

 _ **Hayner-**_ _yes?_

 _ **Sora**_ _\- go have some cake_

 _*_ _ **Hayner**_ _looks disappointment as he sits with his stuff animal* it's just us pence senpai everyone else said they were too busy._

 _*in a dressing room as Roxas and Ventus hold the uniform in front of her*_

 _ **Roxas and Ventus**_ _– here change into this uniform_

 _ **Kairi**_ _\- what but why?_

 _Both of them as they jump at her* don't ask questions_

 _*all you hear was arguing and them yelling as she yells at them*_

 _ **Kairi-**_ _alright alright ill change but you have to get out! *she kicks them both out of the dressing room*_

 _^As they got kicked out two more light bulbs was lit one was orange and other one was blue^_

 _To be continue…._

 _(Boom a cliffhanger…is you all interestaned in what will happen next? I hope you all enjoy this chapter two I know I made it very long but it worth it so see you all in chapter three)_


End file.
